


Birthday Plans

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengedialogue - "Can we please?"circumstances - in the bedroom on someone's birthday





	Birthday Plans

"Can we pleeaassee?"  
I sigh in fond exasperation, rolling my eyes at the big brown eyes staring at me.  
"Darling, I don't understand why you want to?"  
"Myc! Please?!" Greg pouts with the puppy dog eyes I just can't say no too.  
"As it's your birthday, I'm inclined to let you have anything your heart desires"  
"You gorgeous man, what would I do without you!" Greg exclaims, pushing me onto the bed, kissing me in gratitude.  
"Let's never find out, Love. Come on, fetch the skates"


End file.
